


Waking

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coma, Fluff, M/M, PG-13 - Blue Cortina, Time Period: 2006-present (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: In 2006, Sam wakes up from his Coma to a familiar face.





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** fluffy with hints of Sam/Gene

When Gene saw the hand twitch, he stared accusingly at the flask in his own hand and put it away.

When, only a few seconds later, Gene saw the eyelashes start fluttering, he dragged his chair as close as he could to the hospital bed and clasped Sam's smooth, pale hand within his own calloused and wrinkled ones.

"Sam?"

Without letting go of Sam's hand Gene stood up and leaned over the bed. The eyelids below him had started to part, only to droop shut again.

Gene cursed and, dropping the hand, grabbed Sam by the shoulders and began shaking him.

"Sammy, c'mon you lazy bastard, open yer eyes." 

There was a soft groaning sound and then a pair of brown eyes squinted up at him. When he finally saw signs of recognition in them, Gene released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

Sam opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, clearly frustrated. It took him a few attempts to vocalize something above a whisper.

"G-Gene?" His voice, when he spoke, was only a weak rasp but Gene couldn't care less, he was still grasping Sam by the shoulders and grinning like a lunatic. 

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Gladys." Gene had hoped the old nickname would earn him a smile but Sam was still staring at him with wide eyes, a stunned expression on his face.

"But you... you're...?" Gene took pity on him.

"It's 2006, I'm real, you were in a coma and now you're not. “ Sam blinked. Gene resisted adding that it was almost dinnertime and he was having Chilli Con Carne from a can.

"How did you know?" Releasing Sam's shoulders Gene sat back down in his chair. 

"Give me some credit Tyler, I've been a detective longer than you've been alive." They both smiled at that, though Sam didn’t seem satisfied by the answer.

"But you always...You thought I was mad." Sam was still staring at Gene, confusion more than evident. Gene shrugged. 

"An' then Star Wars came out, Margaret Thatcher became Prime Minister and I bought my first PC Terminal. Eventually, Tyler, even I was inclined to believe you might 'ave only been 'alf the nutter we thought you were." Sam snorted.

"It figures." 

If Gene didn't know better he'd say the man was pouting.

"What?" 

And Sam Tyler pouting made him ever so slightly suspicious. 

"The only thing in the entire seventies I was dying to see was the look on your face when Thatcher became Prime Minister. Then when it finally happens I'm not there." Definitely a pout then. 

Gene laughed at him.

"Come off it Tyler, nothin’ you ‘aven't seen before. It was the same as the look on my face when I saw I'd been saddled with a ponce in cuban heels an’ a leather jacket for a D.I." Still laughing Gene reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the flask from before, taking a decent-sized swig while he watched Sam process the insult.

"Oh, so you looked slightly aroused then as well?" Spluttering, Gene ended up spitting out a large amount of perfectly good scotch. Despite dripping with most of it, Sam had thrown his head back against the pillow and was laughing, tears in the corner of his eyes.

Gene glared at him.

"Yer a sick man, Tyler." 


End file.
